1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a field effect transistor, a logic circuit including the same, and methods of manufacturing the same. Other example embodiments relate to a field effect transistor that may operate as a p type or n type transistor according to the location of a gate on a layer having ambipolar characteristics, a logic circuit including the field effect transistor, and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A field effect transistor and a complimentary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) logic circuit formed on a conventional silicon substrate may have a relatively slow operating speed due to the decreased carrier mobility of silicon. An alternative material to silicon with increased carrier mobility has been studied, for example, in conventional impurity doping, the technique of forming an electrode region and a channel region using a conductive material.
A material, e.g., graphene, may be patterned into a monolithic material layer having a source region, a drain region, and a channel region using a lithography technique. However, the monolithic material layer has ambipolar characteristics, and thus, the monolithic material layer may have difficulty used in a field effect transistor and a logic circuit.